yu gi oh poems
by Lillita
Summary: Poems about different members of the YGO cast. complete
1. My Own

Welcome to Chapter 1 of Yu Gi Oh poems, "**My Own**"

To explain, these are all poems that I've written for different characters in Yu-Gi-Oh. I apologize if some are a little random. The first few poems are from a while ago, They get better as you go- IMO

**Please Remember:**  
-All of my poems are copy righted. **Do not** copy them and claim them as your own. If you want a  
copy of the poem please ask for permission before you copy it.  
-All my poems are purely **fiction** and for **entertainment**.  
-I **do not** own the rights to Yu Gi Oh. If I did I would have put this on the show and not on this website.

* * *

This is a poem from Marik to Yami (_Atem_).

* * *

_"My Own"_

_They all hate me  
They act like they don't  
But I know better  
I was meant to spend my life waiting_

_Waiting for you  
But why waste my life  
For a cause that I don't believe in?  
After you made me like this_

_Did you expect me to bow down to you?  
The cause of my torment and misery  
I refuse to do it  
I'm taking control of my life today_

_You can't control what you don't own  
So leave me be  
I own myself  
I am my own_

* * *

**-Note:** I'm going back through this story and working on making it look better and sound better. Someone suggested that I put spaces between the stanzas, an now that I look back on it, I don't know why I didn't do that before. It looks so much better now. What do you guys think?

POQ out


	2. Who I am

Welcome to Chapter 2 of Yu gi oh poems, "**Who I Am**"

**Please Remember**:  
-All of my poems are copy righted.** Do not** copy them and claim them as your own. If you want a  
copy of the poem please ask for permision before you copy it.  
-All my poems are purely **fiction** and for **entertainment**.  
-I **do not** own the rights to Yu gi oh. If I did I would have put this on the show and not on this website.

* * *

Here is one from Yugi/Yami to Seto.

* * *

"Who I Am"

_I am who I am  
We don't have to be friends  
I am what I am  
You don't have to talk to me_

_I like what I like  
You don't have to hate me  
I hate what I hate  
You don't have to love me_

_I'm a good listener  
Maybe you are too  
I'm a person with feelings  
I know that you are too_

_I like to meet new people  
Maybe you do too  
I hate being judged  
I know that you do too_

_Maybe now you relize  
Maybe I do too  
We both are who we are  
We both are what we are_

_We both like what we like  
We both hate what we hate  
Maybe now you want hate me  
Maybe I wont hate you too_

* * *

_AN:_ This isn't one of my favorite poems. I feel like I got into a pattern here that sucked me down. Any advice on how to fix it is welcomed. 

POQ out


	3. Rescue you

Welcome to Chapter 3 of Yu gi oh poems, "**Rescue you**"

**Please Remember:**  
-All of my poems are copy righted. **Do not** copy them and claim them as your own. If you want a  
copy of the poem please ask for permision before you copy it.  
-All my poems are purely **fiction** and for **entertainment**.  
-I **do not** own Yu gi oh. If I did I would of put this on the show and not on this website.

* * *

The setting of this poem is not really an episode, and not really from the manga. It is a mix between the two. Atemu, the Pharoh, hates Seto Kaiba. At least that's what every one thinks, but really he just wants to help him, to rescue him.

* * *

_"Rescue you"_

_I see you slip  
I see you fall  
You are going under  
I offer you my hand_

_But you refuse it  
You shove it away  
Why do you refuse it?  
Is it because I always win?_

_Because you always loose?  
I only win because I have friends,  
Friends that are there for me.  
But you don't have any_

_Is that my fault?  
I don't want to win  
but I don't want to loose  
You want to be the best_

_But how can you win,  
If you are dead?  
Are you too filled with pride  
That even when you are dying_

_You still won't let me rescue you  
Why won't you trust me  
Why can't you see,  
That I just want to rescue you_

* * *

I know it doesn't seem like something Atemu would say, but I think there is a softer side behind all that emotion he has bottled up inside

I love to hear from you guys, so drop me a line sometime. If you've got an idea for a poem, or have something you would like to see happen, just message me. Till next time

poq out


	4. Nothing forever will last

Welcome to Chapter 4 of YGOP, "**Nothing Forever Will Last**"

**Please Remember:  
**-All of my poems are copy righted.** Do not** copy them and claim them as your own. If you want a copy of the poem please ask for permision before you copy it.  
-All my poems are purely** fiction** and for **entertainment.  
**-I do **not own** Yu gi oh. If I did I would of put this on the show and not on this website.

* * *

This poem is Seto thinking back on a memory that he would rather forget. (The death of his parents.)

* * *

"Nothing Forever Will Last"

_Rising above my tragedy  
Falling beneath the flame  
Everything's a disaster  
I'm the one to blame_

_Head held high  
Tears fall down  
Crystal blue burning  
Upon the milky brown_

_Slaving away the present  
Burning away the past  
Invisible to the future  
Nothing forever will last_

_Buning away flesh and blood  
Hiding in the dark  
Something lies forgoten  
Lurking like a shark_

_A memory so distant  
A fluter in my mind  
Blood falling like rain  
Erasing all human kind_

_Crashing into concrete  
Burning on the bridge  
Drying in the rain  
Baking in the fridge_

_Cause of my insanity  
Reason of my pain  
Burden of my heart  
Beating like the rain_

_Void of matter  
I cease to live  
Yearning for a cause  
Stealing so I can give_

_Begging for a reason  
To break away from me  
I would do anything  
If those memorys would leave me be._

* * *

**You guys can skip this next part if you want. it just explains a little bit.**

* * *

**NOTE**:

Okay, so a few people were confuse about this poem. In the manga, Mokuba says that thier parents went for a drive, and thier car crashed, and they died.

_**Crashing into concrete**_ that was obviously their car crash.  
_**Burning on the bridge**_ I always imagined they crashed on a bridge, not sure why  
_**Baking in the fridge**_ It's a little morbid, but this was the morgue.

_**burnning away flesh and blood** _Then they were cremated  
_**Hiding in the dark** _And Seto got depressed

The rest should be pretty self explanitory.

* * *

Wow, I hope that didn't take away from the poem. I just wanted to explain what was going on. I had someone ask me, how does this fit with a memory Seto doesn't want to remember, so I thought I'd add the author note in, to try and help make a little more sense. Usually, I like you guys to get your own meanings from the poems, so I won't be doing much line by line analyses 

Till next time, the Princess has left the building.


	5. Ordinary World

Welcome to Chapter 5, "**Ordinary World**"

**Please Remember:  
**-All of my poems are copy righted. **Do not** copy them and claim them as your own.  
-All my poems are purely **fiction** and for **entertainment**.  
-I **do not** own Yu gi oh, okay?

* * *

This poem is about Yugi and how he feels about himself

* * *

"Ordinary World"

_In an ordinary world  
With things that never change  
I would like to be extraordinary  
But I am just to strange_

_Like the key that never fits  
I'm the odd puzzle piece  
Jammed in to complete the picture  
But hidden in the crease_

_10,000 cracked mosaic tiles  
Make the picture of who I am  
A wall of mortar and brick  
Gives a perception of my dam_

_Classical notes in the distance  
Dancers dressed in formal  
At their masquerades and balls  
Doing everything that is normal_

_Living the life I wish I had  
Doing everything I wish I could  
Being who I want to be  
Being who I should_

* * *

All I can say is, "Thank goodness for spell check!" I'd be terribly lost without it. 

See you later, Space Cowboy.

Poq


	6. Ryou's Cut

Welcome to Chapter 6 of Yu gi oh poems, "**Ryou's Cut**"

**Please Remember:  
**-All of my poems are copy righted. Do not copy them and claim them as your own.  
-All my poems are purely** fiction** and for **entertainment.  
**-I do **not own** Yu gi oh.

* * *

This poem is about Ryou, yes, it's a little angsty but it fits him well.

* * *

"Cut"

_Cutting scraping drawing blood  
Crimson mist eternal flood  
Life's hell lights out  
Battle's lost hopeless doubt_

_Lining arm wrist and heart  
Slowley tearing me apart  
Razor cutting knife stabbing  
Tears collecting death grabbing_

_Lighting up take a puff  
Doing drugs enough's enough  
Failing classes failing school  
Life's a mess it's all so cruel_

_Gray sky hateful blows  
Rainy days dead crows  
Cutting arm hiding scar  
How do you know when it's gone to far_

* * *

My old english teacher loved this poem, I really miss her a lot, so this one's for her. (Yes, poq is an english dork.) 

Au revoir mon poq!


	7. Remember me

Welcome to Chapter 7, "**Remember Me**"

**Please Remember:  
**-**Do not steal my poems!**  
-All my poems are purely** fiction** and for **entertainment.  
**-I do **not own** Yu gi oh.

* * *

This chapter is from Ryou' ptv.

* * *

"Remember Me"

_Silence in the past  
Voices in history  
Figures unsurpased  
Years cloaked in mystery_

_Everything debated  
Every deed is judged  
Every action weighted  
Every reputiation smudged_

_Religion and conquest  
Politics and war  
Winning or losing the test  
What did they do thier actions for?_

_Even Murderers have reasons  
Everything we see  
Is just another person crying out  
Someone please remember me_

* * *

I'm not quite satisfied with this poem, so I may go back a re-write it later. Any advice? 

Poq is checking out.


	8. Nothing Exists

Welcome to Chapter 8 of Yu Gi oh poems, "Nothing Exists"  
Please Remember:  
-**All of my poems are copy righted**. **Do not **copy them and claim them as your own.  
-All my poems are purely **fiction** and for **entertainment**.  
-I **do not** own the rights to Yu Gi oh.

* * *

This poem is from Marik's ptv to Malik. It's about about choosing between suicide and forgiveness.

* * *

"Nothing Exists"

_There's no one here  
Nothing exists  
Only darkness  
And memories not missed_

_Forgotten sorrows  
And hidden fears  
Paths etched slowly  
With crystalline tears_

_Scars wrought deep  
Prove the past  
Events so real  
Memories don't last_

_Signs to the world  
Of pain ignored  
Clinging to nothingness  
On the rock left moored_

_Alone in a crowd  
Dark in the light  
Battered on the street  
I'm not all right_

_Buried deep in me  
Secrets I wish dead  
Lies tell the truth  
Unscrambled in my head_

_Bent and broken  
My heart tells lies  
Hidden from the pain  
And all the hopeless tries_

_Mysteries so blatant  
Mazes with no end  
Spirals left in tangles  
Scars left to mend_

_The fool is so obvious  
The dice show no numbers  
The poison has been injected  
Take me to slumber_

_Hide me from myself  
Straighten my broken mind  
Break the already broken  
Mend the un-mendable bind_

_Walking in the rain  
So no one see's the tears  
Bloody pages fill the street  
While the bike can't switch gears_

_Arrows pointing everywhere  
Maps with unreadable signs  
Here is there and nowhere  
Scribbled notes fill the lines_

_You can't read them  
The words make no sense  
Randomly they fill my head  
Drowning me they become dense_

_Scream to the heavens  
Cry to the night  
I want to be strong  
Banish my fright_

_A living nightmare  
A hidden mess  
Scratched words  
Make me less_

_I can't understand  
I can't comprehend  
I want to heal  
I want to mend_

_I don't want to go  
Leave the comfort of hate  
Everything is wrong  
It's never too late_

_I'm not me  
It's not all right  
I'm not a hero  
I've lost my might_

_Another scar  
Tell another lie  
Bleed forever  
Always die_

_Giving up  
Running away  
Hiding from everyone  
I want to pay_

_Blame them or me  
Either or  
Nothings right  
I want more_

_Hidden in fate  
Destroyed in rage  
Curled in shadow  
Turn the page_

_Call to me  
Draw me near  
Banish me  
Make it clear_

_I don't care  
I want to leave  
I want to stay  
Don't grieve_

_I'm not gone  
Hear my voice  
Rescue me  
Give me a choice_

_Show me your hand  
Hide it from me  
Destroy my lies  
Don't let it be_

_I can't believe the truth  
It's not real  
Bloody Blade  
I want to feel_

_Run away  
Leave me be  
I want to die  
To taste the sea_

_Feel the wind  
Beneath my wings  
They're still broken  
But my spirit clings_

_Lift me up  
Wipe away my tears  
Don't make me hurt  
Show me the way_

_Let me die  
Bury my noose  
Set up guillotine  
Cut it loose_

_Give me an option  
Save me a dance  
Preserve my destiny  
Leave me a chance_

_I want to hate  
Feel my pain  
Wallow in sorrow  
Drowned in the rain_

_Hit me with lightning  
Burn my corpse  
Cary me away  
Hide your force_

_Exploding at you  
While crying inside  
I'm just a kid  
I'm sorry I lied_

_I want to let go  
It's not fair  
The night is gone  
Show me you care_

_I'm a burden  
I don't want to weigh me down  
Release my prison  
Prepare my burial gown_

_Don't carry my coffin  
I want to live  
I don't want to die  
Show me how to give_

_All a mess  
Muddled in gray  
Living in shadow  
Where I lay_

_Stars shining silently  
Dead when we see them  
Blink and their gone  
Like a rose and stem_

_My beauty is lost  
With a cut of my thorn  
My life is always ruined  
With every scar I have torn_

_I want you to be my reason  
Teach me to live again  
Show me how to love  
Teach me to win_

_I want to be someone else  
Someone you would love  
Someone who isn't me  
Push my shove_

_Why am I me?  
What's wrong?  
Why do I hate?  
Why can't I long?_

_Memories you lie  
Truth you cheat  
Scratch me up  
Don't let me be beat_

_Skipping over me  
Scratched up again  
Repeating it all  
Over a broken grin_

_Silently crying  
Wanting to be real  
Hurting again  
Show me the deal_

_Don't avoid the question  
Don't lie to my sin  
Pretend to agree  
I messed up again_

_I shattered my soul  
And now I'm dying  
My escape from me  
To run from trying_

_Reach to me  
Pull me from my grave  
Show me the light  
Give me what I crave_

_Tell me what you know  
Give me my name  
Talk behind my back  
Place my blame_

_I'm all alone  
No one cares  
Again I'm lost  
No one shares_

_I want to die  
I want to live  
I want to change  
Can you forgive?_

* * *

Whew! I was up rather late writing that one. It's rather different than what I usually write. I feel like I've got 3 or 4 poems in there. If you see something wrong with it, please point it out, if you don't, chances are, I'll never notice it. 

Poq out


	9. Drowning in love

Welcome to Chapter 9 of Yu Gi oh poems, "**Drowning in love**"

**Please Remember:**  
-All of my poems are copy righted. **Do not** copy them and claim them as your own.  
-All my poems are purely **fiction** and for **entertainment**.  
-I **do not** own Yu Gi oh.

This chapter is dedicated to:  
-Ravens Secret Stalker  
-Pattie Mayonnaise.

* * *

Not only is this is a poem from Anzu to Atemu where she wants to tell him how much she loves him, but he knows it can never be, It's a love poem about rejection from Anzu's point of view.

Part one, Anzu's letter:

"Killing me"

_Cherry scented stationary  
Filled in line by line  
Forbidden love to carry  
With a burden undefined _

_Carry all my hopes and dreams  
And take away my heart  
Silence my heavy screams  
Or tear my world apart _

_Drowning in a foolish love  
I refuse to fight back  
In a world that I'm not part of  
Your love is all I lack _

_A hope returned unwritten  
The dream has been denied  
A love foolish and smitten  
Buried with a letter un-replied_

* * *

Gasp! The muses must like me lately. For months I couldn't write anything good, and then this comes along. Well, I'm very pleased with it. What do you think?

Poqing across the universe


	10. Changes

Welcome one more to YGO Poems!

**Please Remember**:  
-All of my poems are copy righted.** Do not** copy them and claim them as your own.  
-All my poems are purely **fiction** and for **entertainment**.  
-I **do not** own Yu gi oh.

This chapter is dedicated to:  
-Ravens Secret Stalker  
-Pattie Mayonnaise  
-Journey Maker

* * *

This is Atemu's_ (Yami)_ reply to the letter Anzu_ (Tea)_ sent him 

Part two, Atemu's reply

* * *

"Changes"

_Everything was fine.  
I thought it all was great  
Just meandering across the line  
Of friendly love and hate_

_Stolen kisses fill my heart  
Your Innocence betraying me  
Tearing me apart  
Leaving me for everyone to see_

_Friendly fire to the enemy  
Kills my one last hope  
Burying me in sweet little lies  
While tying a noose of rope_

_Lead me on oh liar  
Bury me in sorrow  
Keep on soaring higher  
for I am invisable to the morrow_

* * *

_This poem was a lot of fun to write. I really just love everything about this poem, but the very last stanza has got to be my favourite._

_Poqqie is leaving the building!_


	11. Help

Welcome to Chapter 11 of Yu Gi Oh poems "**Help**"

**Please Remember:**  
-All of my poems are copy righted. **Do not** copy them and claim them as your own. If you want a  
copy of the poem please ask for permission before you copy it.  
-All my poems are purely **fiction** and for **entertainment**.  
-I** do not** own Yu Gi oh. If I did I would of put this on the show and not on this website.

* * *

This is a poem about Joey written from third person.

* * *

"Help"

_Weave the net of hollow lies  
Cut to hide the pain  
Telling lies to hide the truth  
And crying in the rain_

_Taking pills to numb the past  
Pretending to be all right  
Standing alone in the world  
Hidden in the night_

_Running from the past  
Hiding from the problem  
Invisible to everyone  
A living bloody emblem_

_Dying in silence  
A hidden cry for help  
Like a kicked dog  
Who refuses to yelp_

* * *

Bam! I not sure where this poem came from. It just popped up and bit me! I'm happy that it came out like it did though. I rather like it.

This is General Poq, You have a go!


	12. Understanding Me

Welcome to Chapter 12 of Yu gi oh poems, "**Every one cares**"

**Please Remember:**  
-All of my poems are copy righted. **Do not** copy them and claim them as your own. If you want a  
copy of the poem please ask for permision before you copy it.  
-All my poems are purely **fiction** and for **entertainment**.  
-I** do not** own Yu gi oh. If I did I would of put this on the show and not on this website.

* * *

This poem doesn't have a specific character in mind, because I thought it fit them all. I know this is a little different than usual, but if you like the grouping poetry, than I may do it again

* * *

"Understanding Me"

_What can this be?  
These feelings that surround  
Does no one understand me?  
These thoughts that grope around_

_Outside the sun is shivering  
The rain washed away it's tears  
The flowers left unquivering  
There silence falls on deaf ears_

_The hardened air suffocates  
The one free are imprisoned  
Hidden behind these rusted gates  
They're praying for the end_

_Scream once at the rising dawn  
For the moon has forgotten I live  
Within a moment all is gone  
And I've nothing left to give_

* * *

Ah! Merci! I have to thank the muses for this one. It's got to be one of the best I've done recently. Any thoughts? 

_This is Poq, saying farewell, and goodnight_


	13. Angel of Mercy, Forerunner of Death

Welcome to Chapter 13, "**Angel of Mercy, Forerunner of Death**"

**Please Remember:**  
-All of my poems are copy righted. **Do not** copy them and claim them as your own. If you want a  
copy of the poem please ask for permision before you copy it.  
-All my poems are purely **fiction** and for **entertainment**.  
-I** do not** own Yu gi oh. If I did I would of put this on the show and not on this website.

* * *

This is a poem that is loosely based on Ryou. It's writen from an angel's point of view, and after all the abuse from Bakura, he finally gets some peace.

* * *

_"Angel of Mercy, Forerunner of Death"_

_Hush now sweet child  
I'll forever numb your pain  
There'll be no more crying  
Or sleeping in the rain_

_Just take my hand and follow me  
I'll lead you from the dark  
Let me dry your falling tears  
Before they leave a mark_

_Come now let me hold you close  
Let me heal your broken soul  
Watch me put the world on hold  
As I peice you back to whole_

_Hush now sweet child  
You'll never hurt again  
For the Lord told me to take you home  
To be his child again_

* * *

I love reviews and criticism is always appreciated. So please take a minute out of your time to help me improve my writng! 

_POQ out_


	14. Thanks

Welcome to Chapter 14 of Yu gi oh poems, "**Thanks**"

**Please Remember:**  
-All of my poems are copy righted. **Do not** copy them and claim them as your own.  
-All my poems are purely **fiction** and for **entertainment**.  
-I** do not** own Yu gi oh.

Woo! I'm really on a roll. I've put up 3 chapters of this story today. Hope you've like everthing so far.

* * *

Another poem based the relationship between Bakura and Ryou. Ryou hates him for all the pain and trouble he has caused, but for a long time he was the only friend Ryou had.

* * *

"_Thanks"_

_Thanks for all your pity  
and all your wasted time  
Thanks for all the hours spent  
and every wasted dime_

_Thanks for every word you said  
and the happy times you brought  
Thanks for all the messages  
and all the lies I bought_

_Thanks for all this misery  
and all the tears I've shed  
Thanks for all the hugs  
and for all the hate you spread_

_Thanks for all the things you've done  
and for the cuts upon my skin  
Thanks for every dream you killed  
and for all that could of been_

* * *

cries Yes, if you can't tell, I love this poem. Those last two lines mean a lot to me 

_We're jumping ship, for Poq has left the dock._


	15. Forget I was here

Welcome to Chapter 15 of Yu gi oh poems,** "Forget I was here"**

**Please Remember:**  
-All of my poems are copy righted. **Do not** copy them and claim them as your own.  
-All my poems are purely **fiction** and for **entertainment**.  
-I** do not** own the rights to Yu gi oh

This Chapter is dedicated to:  
**White Dragon Girl**  
**pattie mayonnaise**  
**Journey Maker**

* * *

Okay, here's an entirely different poem than I'm used to writing. It's one of my older poems (around two years) This poem is about Marik, and how he feels like everyone is judging him even though they don't even know him. 

"Forget I was here"

_Who cares?  
Not me._

_It's all been said and done  
Nothing can change_

_It's never going to go away  
Disappear_

_Fall into the cracks  
It's there for everyone to see_

_How are you?  
Like you care_

_How am I?  
I'm fine._

_Just walk away  
Forget it_

_It's nothing  
Leave_

_I'm just a shadow  
It's all fake_

_You don't know me  
So forget I was even here_

* * *

I'm not expecting any great applause for this one. I just wanted to put it up because I wanted a poem where I could rate my growth against.

_Poq is outta here._


	16. Bipolar

Welcome to Chapter 16 of Yu Gi oh poems,** "bi-polar"**

**Please Remember:**  
-All of my poems are copy righted. **Do not** copy them and claim them as your own.  
-All my poems are purely **fiction** and for **entertainment**.  
-I** do not** own the rights to YGO.

This Chapter is dedicated to:  
Pattie mayonnaise  
Journey Maker  
My BFF Victoria

* * *

Do you ever wonder what having the Millennium Ring does to Ryou? Does having such a different person live inside him create more trouble than he shows? What happens when when the school counselors start to worry about him, and he can't tell them the truth?

* * *

_"Bi-polar"  
These feelings that rage on inside  
You say they're not my own  
Time and time again I've lied  
Sill, this theory you will not disown_

_Passive aggressive you label me  
And study everything I say  
I'm turning into a chemical zombie  
Yet you say this is the only way_

_Lock me up in your pseudo hell  
I know I don't belong  
Even though you "wish me well"  
I know inside you're wrong_

_This chemical equation you've forced on my brain  
Haunts every move I make  
But not even you can touch my pain  
Or fix my every mistake_

_These dreams that clench at my throat  
This medicated nightmare from which I never wake  
The horrible baggage you claim I tote  
The abuse you say I take_

_Nothing you say makes sense to me  
Are we even talking about me anymore?  
You show me things I don't want to see  
As I'm crying on the floor_

_You say you have my best intentions in mind,  
Then why do you keep hurting me?  
Can't you see there is nothing to find  
Why won't you leave me alone?!_

* * *

Whew! That was a really hard peice to write. I'd really like **Harsh** critizism on this one. I tried very hard on this, so I'm nervous it will fall short of everyones expectations. 

This is Princess, signing out


	17. Masquerade

Welcome to Chapter 17 of YGOP,** "Masquerade"**

**Please Remember:**  
-All of my poems are copy righted. **Do not** copy them and claim them as your own. If you want a  
copy of the poem please ask for permission before you copy it.  
-All my poems are purely **fiction** and for **entertainment**.  
-I** do not** own Yu Gi Oh. If I did I would have put this on the show and not on this website.

* * *

My first poem from Serenity's point of view. This is back before she gets her eye surgery and is set around the time when she was reunited with Joey.

I know Serenity is a really bright and sweet person, but I think she might of been a little sad around this time when she couldn't see her brother and she was loosing her sight.

* * *

"Masquerade"

_The darkness that I live inside  
The madness by which I must abide  
Ruling every move I make  
Destroying what hope I choose to take _

_Not even my closet kin  
Knows the hell that I live in  
The clearness that I long to see  
The person whom I wish to be _

_Dangled in front of my broken heart  
Thoroughly enjoying it's jaded part  
He who deals the cards of fate  
Must be a soul riddled with hate _

_To pass such cards to the broken few  
Who know nothing but what they view  
Then my knowledge doth it fade  
In this never ending Masquerade_

* * *

One of these days soon I hope to write another poem for her. I'm not so good at happy and bubbly, but I love her character, so I'll try my best. 

Poquie the rocky is sinking through the ocean deep.


	18. Pharaoh

Welcome to Chapter 18 of YGOP, "**Pharaoh**"

**Please Remember:**  
-All of my poems are copy righted. **Do not** copy them and claim them as your own.  
-All my poems are purely **fiction** and for **entertainment.  
**-I do not own Yu gi oh. If I did I would of put this on the show and not on this website. When will you people learn that this site is called therefore, anything on this site is going to be fiction. Thanks for your time

* * *

This poem is from Tea's ptv. She's expressing her love to Yami Yugi aka the Pharaoh. She wants him to know, but she also doubts what he will say if he knows. She also worries that if he knows that she likes him and he doesn't like her back, that things will change between them for the worst.

* * *

"Pharaoh"  
_Through mysteries I see your land  
Clear, but clouded by sand  
Smooth cloth doth fall upon your skin  
For gods you are mistaken_

_Mighty pharaoh of the dark  
Your lovers arrow has hit its mark  
As my love floats between two  
I can only think of me and you_

_Spirit shrouded in gold  
When will your secrets unfold?  
I reach out for you in vain  
for I touch only where you once lain_

_Caught in this web of mist  
With only rope around my wrist  
Will you return my love one day  
Will love really find a way?_

* * *

Another love poem? Who would believe that I could write more of these? Not my friends that's for sure. D:

Well, no matter, I hope you guys liked it. I'm starting to get used to this writing style, but any advice is appreciated.


	19. Words I'll never say

Welcome to Chapter 19 of Yu gi oh poems, "**Word's I'll never say**"

**Please Remember:  
-**All of my poems are copy righted**. Do not copy them and claim them as your own**.  
**-**All my poems are purely **fiction and for entertainment**.  
**-I do not** own the rights to Yu gi oh. If you haven't figgured that out by now, we're all doomed.

* * *

This one is a Seto/Serenity poem, so that's why I posted it in both this story and "Seto Poems" Please don't hurt me, I promise I'll put a new one just in that story to make up for this. 

If you couldn't tell, it's from Seto's ptv.

* * *

_"The words I'll never say__"_

_The words that float inside my head  
How perfect they are to me  
Every word I should of said  
How sweet that world would be_

_If I could find a way to go  
Show the emotions inside of my heart  
Can you take the time to show  
How to make this perfection start_

_Wishing you would take my hand  
Show me how to speak to you  
The words I cannot comand  
The hope you want this too_

_The days I've let slip past  
Why can't I find a way  
To make this moment last?  
Oh, the words I'll never say_

* * *

I love reviews and **criticism is always appreciated**. If you see a mistake, please point it out to me. Don't worry, I don't bite.

If you've got a poem idea or just want to kick me so I'll update, feel free to send me a pm. I always try to reply as soon as I can.

The next chapter should be up by Tuesday August 21st. If it's not up by then- bring torches and pitchforks and go after me!

Princess of the Queens is out of here


	20. Denial

Welcome to chapter 20, "**Denial**"

Woot! We made it to 20! Just a small landmark victory for poq, but hey, I'll take 'em where I can get 'em. Now that we're at chapter 20, I think we can leave the disclaimer off, don't you?

This one's for Rock livez on, yugioh rocks and Journey Maker! Thanks for your lovely reviews.

* * *

A Mokuba poem? Indeed it is. It's supposed to be aimed at his brother, and how he doesn't want to be doomed to become like him.

* * *

_**"Denial"**_

_I don't want to be a blank sheet  
filled only line by line  
empty spaces that never meet  
yet are always intertwined_

_This is not the life I lead  
Nor a simple random act  
Overhead my bloody creed  
I scream to fit the fact_

_I am but a paper doll  
fun until I rip  
Where in time shall I fall?  
Which beat shall my heart skip?_

_Can I not change what lot I am?  
Shall we not break the mold?  
Maybe one day we'll pass the dam  
If fate could be left untold_

* * *

I love reviews and **_criticism is always appreciated_**. If you see a mistake, please point it out to me. Don't worry, I don't bite_-hard_. 

See ya later, space cowboy.


	21. I wanna let it go

Welcome to chapter 21,_ **"I wanna let it go"**_

I bet you weren't expecting one so soon. This one goes out to the Rocks (_y'all know who you are_) and Journy Maker, Thanks for being such faithful reviewers!

* * *

Well, I've stumbled back to my favourite character and come back with an angst ball. (:D _I'm talking about Ryou, if you couldn't tell._) He's blaming himself for everything the Ring's spirit does, and you know, Bakura doesn't mind letting him torture himself.

* * *

**"I wanna let it go"**

_Make me numb again  
I can't stand to bear my sin_

_Can I fade away once more  
Will I ever lock this door_

_II don't want this emptiness  
I can't bear the hit or miss_

_When will the abuse fade  
All the stupid lies I've made_

_Breaking myself to feel  
Only shows that I can't deal_

_I'm not fit to be insane  
When I let this madness reign_

_Double dose make me real  
Hide behind my doctor's seal_

_When all I am is loose  
It's too late to call a truce_

_I've snapped one final time  
Said my last forsaken rhyme_

_Which lie shall I defend_  
Here at the crushing end?

* * *

This one could use a little work, so if you guys have any ideas how it could be better, please do tell.

"This is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning."

-W. Churchill

Poq out


	22. The world passing by

Well, here's Chapter 22 of YGO poems, "**Welcome to the world passing by**"

usual disclaimer

* * *

_Wow! A Noah poem? Yes, Indeed it is! This is before the whole virtual world thing. You could say it was his state of mind before it all started._

* * *

"Welcome to the world passing by"

The world passing by  
Welcome to the world passing by  
You'll find it's not so bad here  
Well, it's not like I don't try  
To at least pretend I'm sincere

Everything's so nice and dreary  
Dreams come true, hope is shattered  
Through the night we see so clearly  
In this world of fables tattered

Everything's perfect, except you can't leave  
You're never alone, only forgotten  
In this pixilated fable that I weave  
My heart be no longer rotten

I'll take what I need to survive  
In this world passing by  
There is no way to thrive  
For you only come here to die

* * *

I'm not really sure what inspired this poem, and if it's a tad bit strange I apologize. I'm not quite used to getting in Noah's frame of mind. Reviews Welcome!

Poqqiroo out


	23. Together

It lives! I can't believe this is my first 2008 poem for this story! Chapter 23, "**Together**"

I haven't said the disclaimer in a while, but you guys know it right? If not, just go back a few chapters!!

* * *

_So a Yugi/Atem poem...A friend kind of poem, I think it's pretty self explanatory. _

* * *

"_Together_"_  
_

_I am a puzzle with too many pieces  
Too many options affect the picture  
Look at me now, it's changed  
Switch between day and dark_

_I can't build this puzzle by myself  
What part are you to shape?  
Help build the person I want to be  
I can't change, only rearrange_

_My patience runs thin, I grow weary  
They come and go never finishing  
I need new eyes to see my image  
Unsullied hands to clean my soul_

_I need someone here to finish me  
Lets build the real me simultaneously  
After all is said and done I want to say  
We put the final pieces in together_

* * *

Oh Gosh guys, how long has it been? FAR TOO LONG! I've really got no excuse but writers block and school! I just finished my junior year, and now I'm taking summer school. dies I really haven't been inspired much lately, but I'm trying to force myself to write. We spent a lot of time in my English class talking about free style poems, and this just came out. I do hope you enjoyed it, I know it's nowhere up to par with usual, but I just wanted to let you guys know I'm still here! I've actually been working on my other stories I've got up here, believe it or not, so expect an update sometime after school ends.

Thanks so much for the reviews, they really keep me going. I can't believe I've got 70+ squee I'm really glad you guys have supported me for so long, I hope you won't have to wait too long next time.

Hope to be updating more soon.

Poq


	24. Guilty

Hey guys! I've been going through a lot of old stuff lately, and I really can't believe that I never put this one up. I'm almost positive I did, but I can't find it, so I guess not!

insert standard disclaimers

Dedicated to the awesomeness that is Rock Livez On

* * *

_Guilty is a Seto poem, Enjoy!  
_

* * *

_"Guilty"_

Knocking on my soul  
Who could it be?  
No one that I know  
If only I could see

The strangest of my visitors  
Waiting for my reply  
In the shadows of the night  
Who is it I deny?

Why have they come  
I want to answer but I lie  
With broken heart I call to them  
Silence is the the reply

I'm not here  
I yell at their knocking  
Go away I plead with them  
But they're not stopping

The melodic knocking sounds  
Pulsing on my door  
Silently I turn to run  
and still they rap more

Who wants my attention?  
Who taps upon my soul?  
Why won't you leave me be?  
Can't you see I've paid my toll

I just won't answer  
So please go away  
I'm going insane  
Leave me now without delay

I'll never admit it  
I refuse to atone  
We'll never speak  
for my heart is stone

And the bashing ceases  
As the Knob is slowly turning  
Once more I try to run away,  
Away from the constant burning

Standing alone at the door  
I can only cry silently out  
Standing solid is my conscience  
I'm guilty without a doubt

* * *

Wow! It's amazing what you find when you clean your room, isn't it? I actually started looking through some old storage boxes I had, and came across stuff from when I was a freshman. I decided to go ahead and put it up here instead of Seto Poems. It was written in the year 2005, so it's in my old style- short sentences, and just a little long.

Well, off to go clean my room some more!

Poq


	25. Before

_Hello once again! What's it been, 4 months? I'm proud to introduce you to chapter 1/4, 1/4 of a hundred that is!_

**Welcome to Chapter 25 of Yu-gi-oh poems**

To read the disclaimer, go to chapter 1

_This chapter is dedicated to **Journey Maker **and** Rock Livez On**; your awesome reviews always inspire me to write more!_

* * *

This is a semi-rare beast known as a Mokuba poem! It's from Mokie to Seto.

* * *

_"Before"_

Most days I long for the warmth I once knew  
Back before our family had only two  
The stars and sun used to be so bright,  
Before we sold our souls to the night

The day that the world stopped turning for me  
Was the day I lost my whole family  
Do you remember the rain on your skin  
From before you sold your soul to sin?

I used to imagine just how they died,  
And I lost track of the times I cried  
I yearn for the time when you were only my brother,  
Back before we lost both Father and Mother

I want to escape from the things in our past  
And cast off our ghosts at last!  
You lost sight of what they always wanted  
Before your heart became haunted

Please big brother, don't loose sight of me  
Though, a good future, I hold no guarantee  
I know we can move forward together  
Like before, when there was a Forever

* * *

_This was just a quick little something I wrote in my creative writing class. I tried to tie in parts of the story about the accident from the manga._

_My internet is on the fritz, which is a bummer; I was planning on updating Float On today, but it never stays up long enough for me to edit it._

_See you all soon!_

_Poq_


	26. The First Step

**Welcome to Chapter 26 of Yu-gi-oh poems "_The First Step_"!**

_Standard disclaimer applies. If you've forgotten what that is, please go to the first chapter and read it. Thanks!_

_Please do not steal my poems. I work hard to write them, and I really don't like it when someone claims one of mine as their own!_**  
**

* * *

This poem is written from Tea's point of view, if you can't tell, it's to Yuugi. It's set after the last episode when Yami returns to his own time.

* * *

_"The First Step"_

How do you say goodbye to a part of yourself  
When you weren't ready to leave in the first place  
Time keeps moving forward no matter what you want  
Even when you want to stay there, you can't

Change is inevitable, but it still hurts  
Everyone else moves on,  
But you feel stuck in that moment  
Living it over and over again

Sometimes you know change is coming  
_Graduation, Moving, Age_  
But sometimes it sneaks up on you like a thief  
Taking someone you've come to expect to be there  
And nothing is the same without them

It can be intimidating,  
The_ Unknown_  
Trying to be normal when everything is different  
Moving on  
Being happy again  
But it something that has to be done

You can't keep holding on to it  
The past is gone  
It's done with  
But the future is there, _Waiting_

You just have to keep moving  
It's okay to remember,  
But you can't let the past consume you

It's hard to take the first step  
But time never ends  
And if you get stuck in the past  
You'll miss all the wonderful things around you  
If you focus too much on what is lost,  
You'll loose what's left behind

Just take the first step onward  
When you move forward  
Things start moving with you

And you'll find out that you're not the only one  
Who's still feeling the pain  
Who feels stuck or alone.  
We all feel lost when things change  
But together, we can make a new journey.  
Just take the first step with us.  
Your friends will always help you pick up the pieces

Remember Yuugi,  
It's okay to grieve your losses,  
But don't lose yourself in the process.

* * *

**Last update: 12-2-08.** Has it really been this long since I've updated? Well guess what people, I'm back, only this time, it's for the last time! That's right, this is the final chapter of **YGOP!** It's been a long journey has it not? As I said in my profile, I haven't updated some of my poetry stories in as many as two years, and I'm trying to focus more on my novel, and real life. I've just recently graduated from high school, so I am still trying to figure things out. However, if I do get bit by the Yu Gi Oh Bug again, you can count on me to update them to this story!

I got a lot of wonderful reviews from this story, and I'm glad that I got to meet many interesting people. Thanks to all of you who have been there since the begining. Rock Livez On, Journey Maker, and Pattie Mayonnaise. You guys kept me writing! Thanks~ I still can't believe how many hits I've gotten from this story (3.7K!) *goes straight to head* I'm not one to write extreemly long author notes at the end, but I guess I can since it's the last chapter. *wink*

Thanks again for all the wonderful support you guys have given me over this years.

This is poqquie, signing out for the last time.


End file.
